


Warmth

by Suryaofvulcan



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suryaofvulcan/pseuds/Suryaofvulcan
Summary: Malcolm's thoughts as he lies in sickbay at the end of 1.16 "Shuttlepod One."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: A/N: This is my first drabble, and my first â€˜Shuttlepod Oneâ€™ fic.  


* * *

Strangely, the thing I remember most is the warmth.

The warmth of the bourbon sliding down my throat. In his eyes after Iâ€™d bared my soul to him. In his smile when we heard Hoshiâ€™s message, and realised our friends were still alive. The warmth of his hand on my shoulder, of his body pressed against mine as we huddled together, playing silly games, trying not to fall asleep. The warmth of his breath of my face when he yelled at me for refusing to let him die.

And the warmth in my heart as I look at him now.

 

~100 words~


End file.
